Those Who Struggle
by Chemical Cris
Summary: Interference from the Eldritch leave our Guts and his crew in the land of spirits and Avatars.
1. Chapter 1

It was just another peacefully boring day for Avatar Aang after defeating Fire Lord Ozai and restoring "balance" to the world. After the great adventure all that was left was diplomatic work in order to ensure peace for the future. Anng was more than ready to move forward and do whatever he needed

to comfort the citizens of the world, however Aang did not realize how much of that would be handled from behind desks, and in council with the heads of the nations. Surprisingly enough many of the Fire Nation were perfectly willing to except Zuko as the new Fire Lord. Apparently the banished prince

had earned the respect of the people as well as a few high ranking individuals through his actions retaking the throne

MEANWHILE

"GUTS!" Puck shouted as a the hulking man known as Guts was sent flying.

Guts slammed into a rock face wall cracking it on impact as blood spewed from his mouth. Guts leaned forward planted his feet on the wall and kicked off. Positioning the Dragonslayer ready to pierce his demonic enemy. This Pseudo Apostle was a tower of flesh and limbs. Mouths appeared sporadically and in random positions on the meat spire. Guts successfully pierced the grotesque flesh as a mouth formed where he planted his feet on the beast. The vile Pseudo Apostle began chewing on Guts' feet ripping and tearing into the armor Gut's wore.

(Odd.) Thought the wretched abomination.(there should be nothing left of this sacrifice!)

Little did he know that Guts not only donned the Berserker Armor but was also a near expert Apostle killer. in mere seconds Guts split the Pseudo Apostle's mouth open freeing his legs. Next Guts brought down the Dragonslayer to half the Pseudo Apostle vertically. A horrendous pile of mismatched organs split from the two halves of the convulsing corpse. Guts wiped the sweat from his brow with his right hand and said.

"It's clear, let's keep moving." Seconds after Guts spoke the rest of the group fell in: Serpico, Schierike, Isidro, Farnese, Casca, and the two elves Puck and Ivalera.

"Guts perhaps we should start looking for a place to rest tonight. You're still wounded even if that fight wasn't as bad as the others" Serpico said.

Guts looked to lot of 'em and saw weary faces and said. "Sure, lets look for some shelter."

Gut's glaced at Casca and saw her hostile eyes stare back something inside him pained nostalgically.

 **(** **IS THIS THE ONE YOU LOVED OR JUST A HOLLOW SHELL?)** Guts suppressed the voice and looked toward Schierke.

"Can you sense anywhere safe nearby?" Guts asked the little witch.

"Yes as a matter of fact there is a place with strong positive Od not very far north of us." Schierke responded.

"Ever dependable thank you" Guts said in a more sincere tone than usual.

Schierke hid her blush by the brim of her hat as Ivalera teased her and said. "Thank you, but it is the least i can do."

The girl led the group of in the direction of their soon to be shelter. It was a strange place with rocks jutting out of the earth to form a Turtle shell like dome. There was one entrance that was not too large and plenty of room inside the dome for the entire party.

(an easily defendable stronghold.) Guts thought.

There was also an unmistakable benevolence in the air surrounding this "Turtle Shell" that reminded the weary travelers of the spirit tree forest. Unfortunately that benevolence would serve as a bittersweet reminder of Schierke's lost home. Even with the grim unease She felt Schierke did her best to keep her composure.

"This will do quite nicely, and this air should do well to keep away any foul presence and mask Guts and Casca's brands, right teacher?" Farnese asked Schierke gleefully.

"uh, yes that is correct Lady Farnese." Schierke responded awkwardly.

"Oua" Casca joined in cheerfully.

"Finally you can get some rest too Guts" Puck said breathing an air of relief into the chamber, and an infectious smile began to spread to everyone except Guts.

After some sleepless hours the night came and with it a strange being.


	2. Chapter 2

MEANWHILE...

News came to the young Avatar and his friends during a gathering at Iroh's Earth Kngdom based tea shop. Not far from Ba Sing Se there was a multitude of strange lights and creatures causing panic en mass. Initially this was thought to be an issue with the spirit world and the damage the

previous Fire Lord caused during Sozen's Comet. "Excuse me, sir Avatar sir Fire Lord, and friends, We have news!" A messenger from the Earth Kingdom spouted. ("FRIENDS!?") thought Sokka, Katara, and Toph. "Yes what is it?" Aang inquired. "I'm afraid we may have a problem That

requires the Avatar. We're getting reports of strange creatures and lights north of Ba Sing Sa. The king has asked me to inform you of this, and has requested you to look into this matter." Aang looked around excitedly at his friends around the room ready and raring to go. The Avatar gang Swapped

smiles and shrugged. "Let's go!" Aang shouted.

CUT TO BERSERK CREW

The Earth quaked and trembled, and everyone in Guts' party felt a sudden pressure as if they were being pinned down by an unbelievable force. Mere seconds after the sudden event the pressure on everybody stopped and then reversed. Another few seconds passed and Guts' party slammed into the

ground. "Is everybody okay?!" Schierke Asked "Casca and i are fine." Farnese responded. "I am also fine but, i'm afraid Isidro and Puck are a bit indisposed of at the moment. Guts are you okay?" Serpico replied. "Yeah, still alive. What the hell happend?" Guts spat out while picking himself up. "E

\- Excuse me everyone, something's very very wrong. The Od here is completely different... it's like we're not even in the same world as our's!" Guts got to his feet quick and started out the entrance to their temporary shelter. The sight was stunning like something from a picture book, and nothing

like anywhere Guts had seen before. Guts readied the Dragon Slayer (Dammit the hell's happening here?) Guts thought. Something moved for the make shift shelter, and in an instant it was no more. Guts inspected the creature and no doubt about it it was demonic in nature even made the Brand

act up. (At least it's something i know howto deal with.) Guts thought. Again Guts caught a brief flash of movement and he pounced all to ready to end the intruder. "Schierke i thought this place was supposed to keep away the freaks" Guts questioned while half-ing another beast. "Previously yes, but it

seems the protective Od seems to have vanished, and it must have been before that commotion judging by the amount of demonic Od swelling around us. Please Serpico Go assist Guts!" Schierke replied. "Right away Miss Schierke." Serpico answered. Thankfully there were only low level monsters

(Trolls, Harpies, Incubi, and some transformed animals) which posed no challenge for the two accomplished warriors. As a rampage of steel and wind tore through the weak monstrosities the odds became ever apparent forcing the remaining horrors to flee. Guts would have given chase but he

couldn't, wouldn't leave Casca in such uncertainty even with Farnese looking over her. Another inspection of the surroundings would show that not only was the "Shell" affected but so was a large plot of land around it. Upon further investigation it would seem the very ground beneath there feet

was torn asunder and plopped down on somewhere completely different. (So this is why Schierke said the Od was different around here) Guts thought. "Just what is happening?" Farnese questioned to any one who'd answer. {Serpico, Guts, Farnese, Ivalera, and Schierke are going to puzzle it out best they can.}

Sorry about this... CUT TO THE AVATAR GANG

Aang, Zuko, Katara, Sokka and Toph set out immediately on Appa to investigate the situation. "There's definitely something strange going on around here, it's like-" "WHOA LOOK AT THAT!" Sokka yelled interrupting Aang. Sokka pointed in disbelief at a large plot of recently moved earth. " What

kind of power would it take to bend this much earth?" Katara questioned. "ACHEM!" Toph cleared her throat not so subtlety while frowning to get her point across. "Appa yip yip" Aang said signaling Appa to land near the mass of land. "Finally i can check out what everybody's losing their - WOW that's

a lot of displaced dirt!" Toph said. "And it must've been moved all at once, theres no weak spots on it, Oh also there's about six people dead center." she continued. "Hmm, well we should investigate this, but it may be dangerous so some of us should stay behind, just in case." Zuko said purposing a strategy.

BACK TO THE GUTS CREW

"Guts there are three humans heading towards us right now they don't seem hostile but be careful" Schierke informed Guts. Guts readied himself for another fight anyways and stood in front of the entrance. Guts made no attempt to hide his apprehension toward who ever was approaching, his gigantic blade ready and waiting planted in the ground next to him.


	3. Chapter 3

SWITCH

A large man cut an imposing silhouette seemingly guarding an entrance to a shell like dome. Zuko moved his hand from his side to impede Aang and Katara from moving forward and said "Hold on this guy looks shifty let me handle this stay here for now." "Are you sure? I mean the Avatar and the

two of us should be able to take that guy down no problem, even if he is a bit intimidating." Katara Responded and Aang nodded in agreement. "No offense but it's because you two are who you are, a couple of goody goodies. This guy seems more like the people i used to work with." "Fine. If you

insist but we're coming in at the first sign of danger." Katara replied. "Fair enough." And with that Zuko was off to engage the mysterious stranger. (So long as i keep calm and remain in control we should be able to work this out peacefully.) thought Zuko.

SWAPPED

(Those damn monsters weren't much of a challenge, whoever's coming shouldn't pose much of a threat for me like this. Hopefully we can get some information out of whoever they are.) Guts thought as three teenagers walked into clear view. One of them seemed to exchange some words with the

other two and continued walking toward Guts. "Hello, are you the bender who moved this earth here?" (Bender? moving earth?) "No" Guts said masking his uncertainty. "Then do you know who is, and where they are?" The scarred teenager. "No, sorry kid just got here." Guts replied

unceremoniously. [Schierke you picking up anything about this "Bending"?] - Guts

...

(Kid? He seems kind of oblivious and whats with that huge sword? How could anyone wield something so massive!) Zuko thought. "Excuse me but do you mind if my friends and i ask you some questions?" Zuko said gesturing to Aang and Katara "Those two and a couple of others." (I'm getting the feeling this guy's out of touch, maybe i'm wrong but if he doesn't recognize Aang either...)

...

[Guts i think we should hear them out, i'm not sensing any negative intent from him or the others he's talking about. We really need some more information about what's happening and they seem like a good place to start.] - Schierke. "Sure" Guts said to Schierke and the stranger, and he

moved to the side of the entrance. First Isidro ran out then Schierke, Serpico, Farnese with Casca and last Puck & Ivalera. The stranger signaled his friends while Guts moved from the entrance and was more than a little shocked to see the company Guts kept. Aang and Katara signaled Toph to bring

Sokka, Appa, and Momo by tapping the ground in three specific motion and set off to meet Zuko. "So you're not spirits but elves." Zuko said as the entire Avatar gang approached "Yeah. Of course, if we were spirits it'd be bad news for everybody." Puck said in his usually jovial tone. Aang and Katara

peered around a dumbfounded Zuko and found themselves in a similarly confounded state of mind "Why is there a little naked man flying around?!" Katara said somewhere between a shout and a cry. "Well that's rude!" Puck replied. "So's your choice of attire but you don't see us complaining."

Ivalera retorted. "Ahem, You wanted to ask us some questions, right?" Schierke interjected "Uh, yes... A lot." Aang replied. "Yes well, we have some questions of our own perhaps we can exchange some information." Farnese said. "Alright, well first, who are you guys?" Sokka questioned the strange

group of travelers. "I'm Puck, that ray of sunshine over there's Guts" Puck cheerfuly presented, while Guts stood silently watching. The Avatar gang gazed upon the stern man and felt waves of grim awe. "I am Farnese de Vandimion and this man is my attendant Serpico." Farnese continued

graciously while Serpico bowed on his cue. While noting the disparity between introductions the group nodded in acknowledgement with a palpable relief from Guts' intimidating figure. "And i'm Ivalera, this is Schierke, {Gesturing to the little witch.} and that wretched monkey, is Isidro." Ivalera said

continuing the introductions. A few moments passed and the Avatar gang started to look each of the travelers over expactantly noticing the left a peculiar girl out. Guts noticed the growing expectancty amoung not just the strangers but his party as well. "Her name's Casca" Guts said wistfully and

pointed at his former lover. In response Casca hid by Farnese's side and growled/hissed at Guts and swiped at the air. The avatar gang shared looks of jovial relief and turned back to the travelers smiling and began introducing themselves. "My name is Zuko nice to meet you." Zuko said bowing

"somebody's being oddly humble" Toph said under her breath. Zuko shot a look at toph, not quite a glare but some type of warning. (Sounds like he's supposed to be someone well known, and the didn't seem to recognize Farnese or her family's name that'd be rare for one person let alone five even

outside of midland.) Guts thought and judging by Serpico and Farnese's faces they were along the same train of thought. -The introductions followed Toph, Sokka Katara- "Hi i'm Aang" The young Avatar said cheerfully and awaited the usual reverent response that accompanied his introductions

nowadays. Guts picked a scar on his face and the rest of the travelers swapped pleasantries. Guts noticed that these former strangers seemed surprised at the common greetings the travelers exchanged with Aang. (Looks like we would've known him if we were from around here too.) Guts

thought. "That's quite the subdued reaction to meeting the Avatar." Zuko said skeptically. "Well, there is no such title where we are from so please forgive us" Serpico replied trying to navigate the situation without reveling too much. "Where are you guys from exactly?" Katara questioned

quizzically. "Uh Midland, duh." Isidro answered bluntly. Serpico cringed at the lad's response which sent his plan straight down the gutter. "Oh really, Midland, where is that?" Katara asked prying more and more vigorously. "Well it w-" Isidro started to say before Serpico prevented further detriment by

forcefully stopping Isidro from speaking. "Midland is quite a ways north." Serpico answered the best he could given the circumstances. "Oh, really because we've traveled all over the world and never heard of anywhere called Midland." Katara stated aggressively. "Well-" Serpico started trying to

save face. "Further more the 'title' as you put it, of Avatar is known throughout the world. That's like saying you've never heard of bending! Now tell us what's really going on here." Katara interjected before Serpico could continue."Look kid, we're just looking for a shipyard, so we'll just save our

questions for someone else and be on our way." Guts said intimidatingly."Sorry but we still have more questions for you so you can't leave just yet. Also don't call me 'kid' guy!" Katara retorted angrily. A growing unease began to spread through the Avatar and his party like a demon was readying to

strike at any moment. "Uh maybe we can help you get to where you're going and in return, you can tell us all you know about this... well everything that was going on around here before we got here." Aang said attempting to diffuse the troubling situation as quickly as possible."Thanks, but we can

handle travel ourselves." Guts said annoyed and not attempting to hide it. "Look sir i'm sure you can handle travel but we can offer you a once in a lifetime ride on a flying bison! And all i want is to ask you a few questions about the lights and this out of place plot of land." Aang pleaded with Guts

and brought out his lighter, sillier tone and attitude in full. Guts founded the barely not-children rather benign and non-threatening, so even if annoying the offer was not altogether unacceptable. Guts looked to Casca who was innocently toying with the teen aged entourage and inspected the

"Flying" bison the boy excitedly spoke of. The bison was a strange beast it stood around 14, feet tall 20 feet long and 7 feet wide, but what stuck out the most was it's six legs, long flat tail, and arrow design similar to Aang's. Guts saw a flash of Casa the women he loved and knew intimately, her

strained muscles, her cracked feet, and the many many scars which adorned her body. (Anything i can do to lighten the weight she carries.) Guts thought immensely forlorn. "Alright kid, but that thing probably won't be able to carry all of us so just let Farnese. Casca and the kids ride." Guts said

reluctantly. "Alright! See no one gets hurt and we all come out better for it, i love peaceful solutions." Aang said relieved. "Excuse me but you said 'flying' bison earlier can this magnificent beast actually fly?" Serpico asked curiously. A prideful smile crept across Aang face. "Appa! Yip Yip!" Aang

yelled and with one great slam of his tail the masssive beast took flight. "Astounding!" Serpico yelled with genuine exictement and awe. "Holy crap!" Isidro added. The rest of the Avatar's entourage laughed and smilled knowingly. Farnese smiled lightly however Serpico noticed a vague shiver. Guts

stared in stoic anxiety stopping himself from reaching to draw the gigantic Dragon Slayer. "It's not like we can fly or anything! no need to act so impressed!" Puck said pouting. Ivalera chuckled at the hurt expression on Puck's face. On the other hand Schierke stared in intense analysis of the

beast. "Are you, using magic on him?" Schierke blurted out accidentally. "MAGIC!?" Sokka yelled mockingly. "Little lady i don't know what you've been told but magic doesn't exist. That right there is bending,.. it is bending right Aang?" Sokka said starting confidently but petering out in the end. Aang

nodded and said "Appa is technically an airbender, but-" " SOKKA DON'T BE RUDE!" Katara yelled at her tactless brother. Schierke fought back a pout. She could tell that even though Katara spoke up in her defense she was just as skeptical as her brother. (She probably thinks i'm just a dumb kid like

the monkey.) "Master?" Farnese questioned Schierke's expression, which caught the Avatar gang off gaurd. "MASTER?!" Sokka squawked. Schierke fought back a grin. "What do you me master? Is she royalty or something?" Sokka spat out exasperated. "Actually, she is my magic teacher." Fanese

responded bluntly and proud. "What? Are you humoring her so she doesn't get upset?" Sokka said stubbornly. "Serpico, would you educate this boy in the art of magic for me?" Farnese requested. "As you wish mi'lady." Serpico replied promptly. In a second serpico was floating on the wind and

thanking his sylphs for obliging his master request. Serpico danced freely on the wind in a magnificent manner, and in mere seconds he caught up to Appa. (The slphys' power here is leagues above what it was in Midland) Serpico thought returning from his ascent. Aang stared in amazement and

shock at Serpico and said. "You're an airbender?!" "Airbender?" Serpico replied confused. "You know like Appa and... and me!" Aang clarified and formed his airball. He forced the air under him and balanced on it with. "See? Air bending like this!" Aang said. Serpico saw the excitement and

desperation on the boys face. He hesitated to tell Aang the truth, he knew what he did and what Aang did were very different. "Uh... no, i do not feel that is what i did. You see i called upon the Sylph spirits in this cloak of mine and channeled their power." Serpico said as delicately as possible. Aang

faces shrunk for a second all the grief, pain, and loneliness overwhelming his cheerful facade, but the expression changed as quickly as it came. Aang's new expression was quizzical and deeply interested. "You mean you can talk to spirits, and they let you bend... THAT'S AMAZING!" Serpico's display

gave Isidro the idea to take out his salamander dagger Isidro pulled out the dagger and the spirits obliged, all of the sudden the tiny blade coated itself in a roaring red flame. The flame extended to the length of a normal cutlass, a wide grin made it's way onto the boy's face. "Guys check it out. I'm a

Baddass!" Isidro yelled "You? Or your spirits?" Ivalera snarked off. "NO! This is obviously the fruit of his Elf-dimension style training." Puck yelled taking on the visage of a balding old man. Aang failed to stifle a laugh while Sokka Katara Toph and Zuko shrugged and shook their heads. "So you

know about spirits but not magic?" questioned Shierke.

(A quick explanation of magic, spirits and bending later)


	4. Chapter 4

"So you can enter this 'Astral Plane' use water, fire, earth, and air 'Magic' and you're sure you're not a Avatar from the future or past manifesting through Aang" Sokka questioned Scheirke.

"Yes i'm sure i'm not your friend reincarnated." Schierke said with a sigh. Appa roared with boredom and Momo began chasing around the whole group.

"Would you guys mind if we continued this conversation on the road, we can take you to Ba Sing Se it's not too far from here. From there we can find a suitable sea port to take you to. If that's alright with you." Katara said politely.

"Yeah let's do that i'm getting hungry." Isidro said roughly.

"Aye!" Puck shouted.

"I Agree as well, we should also replenish our supplies while we have a chance." Serpico added.

Aang offered to ferry the group in batches on Appa. the first group was; Farnese, Casca, Serpico, Isidro, Puck, Ivalera, Katara, and Sokka. During the down time between Aang and Appa's return Toph asked Guts a question that only she would. "So. How'd you lose your arm?" she asked bluntly. Zuka cringed slightly, and readied himself for a reaction to the question. Shierke listened intently for Guts' answer she was also craving details on the stoic mans' past, but never worked up the nerve to ask out right. Guts Looked at his hand that Godo and Rickert crafted for him and smiled, a more gentle smile than he was use to. (This kid has more mettle the most of the soldiers and apostles i've killed. Wait, isn't she blind?) Guts thought. "I cut i off." Guts replied plainly. Toph listened for a quickened heartbeat and detected no changes.

"Wow! That's pretty hardcore." Toph said with a mixture of awe, respect, and admiration. Zuko felt relieved and now justified at his initial suspicion of this man named Guts. Scheirke felt guilty for her thirst for information, and a deep sadness for Guts' hardships.

MEANWHILE ON APPA

"So what's you're deal?" Katara questioned the rest of Guts' Party.

"Oh, us i'm pretty sure we aren't from your world" Puck answere. Isidro quickly grabbed Puck while everyone except Casca visibly cringed and looked down.

"You know i probably wouldn't've actually believed you, if you guys hadn't reacted like that. "So... uh this may be rude of me to ask, but your friend there i she alright?" Katara asked as politely as she could. A pained looked crawled across Farnese's face while a definite stillness filled the atmosphere.

"She's not in her right mind, that rather large man Guts is looking to restore her to her prior self." Serpico said. Katara didn't expect an answer and were taken aback by the ease of which the response came given their reactions.

"I see, if there's anything we can do to help you with that we won't hesitate." Katara said and with that the rest of the ride was silent.

BACK WITH THE GROUP WAITING FOR APPA

"If i may ask, Toph how did you know that one of Guts' hands were artificial?" Shierke asked.

"I could tell that one of his hands were way too different to be flesh n' blood, by using my bending." Toph said proudly.

(Vague, but i suppose she can 'see' without needing her vision... perhaps better than with her regular eyesight?) Schierke thought. Schierke lost herself in thought trying to puzzle out the exact mechanics of Toph's 'sight'. After what felt like minutes but was only a few seconds Zuko could help buy ask the towering man a question.

"So... is there a particular island you and your friends are heading for?"

"Elfhelm." Guts replied (Well that would be if weren't in a completely different world. Dammit what the hell are we going to do now?) Guts thought. Zuko pondered the name trying to match it to any locations he'd known.

"So, are you Schierke's guardian or father or...?" Zuko said struggling to gain information and keep the stoic man talking. This time Schierke, slightly embarrassed by the question, interjected in Guts' place.

"This man is just my bodyguard, i'll have you know!" Schierke said shutting down Zuko as quickly as heard an undeniable swell in Schierke's heartbeat.

"Oh?" Toph said wryly "Gut's is JUST your bodyguard?" Toph smirked at the little witch. Schierke couldn't keep from turning a little red.

"I don't know what you are insinuating, but i assure you it is unfounded." Shierke said trying to keep her voice still. With a rush of wind the conversation was cut short much to Shierke's relief. The giant bison had made it's way back.

"We're back!" Aang announced happily. Guts so the empty saddle and felt a blast of anxiety not seeing Casca there. The very idea of Casca gone shook his soul and nearly woke his rage. He had to calm himself. Guts knew that Serpico, Farnese, Puck, Ivalera, and Isidro were with her and if they met any trouble one of the elves would've come back to warn him. Guts noticed he was drawing the group's attention. His expression was grim and dire, his hand clenched tight enough to break bones. Guts noticed Schierke was easily the most serious of the group. She stared at him with a deep concern her heart racing, blood chilled, and ready to take action should the beast show itself.

"It's still me, i'm still here." Guts said trying to set her worries to rest.

"Please stay in control." Schierke replied with a firm resolve.

"Don't worry i'm never gonna let that bastard beat me." Guts said ending the conversation and raising more questions for Zuko, Toph, and Aang. After a few seconds of awkward silence passed Aang agot everyone to board Appa, and flew the group to Ba Sing Se and nary a word was uttered.

...

SWITCH PLACES

Katara found herself leanding Farnese a hand with Casca. Sokka, Puck and Isidro were talking about weapons, battle, and the gear each other carried. Serpico and Ivalera hovered close enough to both crowds to make sure everything was alright. Katara watched as Casca ran around Iroh's tea house cooing and playing with random knick knacks. There was a distinct poignancy to the scene playing out and Katara felt a stirring in her heart. There was a dull pain coursing through the moment encapsulated by a forced smile on Farnese's face. Iroh may have also been able to pick up on the melancholic oppressive air; however Iroh was currently out leaving Katara and the elves the only ones to acknowledge the feeling. Katara couldn't help but pry for information.

"So. who are they to you?" Katara asked Farnese. The blunt innocuous comment caught Serpico's attention. It was posed as only someone who didn't know, or care, who Farnese was could, much like how Guts spoke to her. Farnese took in the question slightly stunned and began to question herself.

"I suppose i would call them my, friends?" Farnese said unsure of her answer.

"What's his story? The big guy i mean. Guts, right?" Katara asked curiously. The young waterbender was more suspicious/curious of the man than any of her friends in the room. Katara had seen many downtrodden, oppressed, and exploited people in her life, but never had a single person exploded with such a bleak, desolate, grim, aura. Katara couldn't comprehend what could instill such an air in someone. Even the bloodbender Hama couldn't match this man... Guts.

"He taught me the worth of a person." Farnese responded wistfully. (What does that even MEAN?!) Katara thought. "He's also saved all our lives more times than i can count." Farnese continued. A silence filled the air hanging uncertainly for a few moments. the stillness was broken by a loud clamoring from people outside the tea shop.


	5. Chapter 5

Back to Guts and Aang.

Aang landed Appa at a personal stable not too far from the tea shop.

The people of Ba Sing Se lined up along the streets to pay respect to their heroes Aang, Toph, and Zuko, to the embarrassment of the Avatar and The Firelord. The pomp and circumstance was almost a surreal mirror of Guts' tour with The Band of The Hawk in Middland. The journey to Iroh's Jasmine Dragon reminded Guts of an uncertain weight he had borne upon his shoulders.

For the little witch however the walk was something of a struggle: who would have thought her first time in a city would be such an ordeal? It was bad enough being in such a densely populated area, but compound that with so much attention.

"Whoa! What's with that big scary guy and the kid?" Someone from the crowd thought aloud.

"Maybe they're mystics or something. Ya' know here on Avatar business or some such." Another particularly noisy man piped up.

"That might be correct." Another.

"Yes, I think I've seen pictures of shaman wearing similar robes to the little one!" And another.

"Oh Yeah, and there was that earthquake earlier! Maybe they're here because of that?" And yet another

(This is way too much attention for me to endure!) thought Schierke. The young mage began breathing faster and faster. (This is too many people! Too much Od! Too much everything!") she thought.

"Eyes forward, focus straight ahead, and don't stop marching." Guts said picking up on Schierke's anxiety. Schierke tested the technique in a desperate attempt to keep from breaking down. Surprisingly, it worked! tuning out the crowd and concentrating on only the road in front of her worked.

"Thank you…" She replied meekly, failing to notice their destination had been reached. Aang was the first to enter the tea shop, running practically flying in. Toph and Zuko however allowed their guests to catch up before casually strolling behind them.

"We're here!" Exclaimed Aang as he burst through the tea shop's door. The young Avatar scanned the room for Katara, he needed to get some things off his chest and he knew he could trust her. The boy was similarly beset and concerned by The Black Swordsman's dark atmosphere. Unfortunately for our young hero his love and Farnese were currently preoccupied by Casca trying to eat a whole tea cup. Guts saw the display and turned away , he couldn't help but think that she might be like this forever especially now that there one lead was a world apart literally. The little witch was just behind him and saw the swordsman turn away and felt a pain in her heart for him. This poor branded man had been through so much and still there was no end in sight, his struggle endlessly reaching forward.


	6. Chapter 6

After successfully wrangling the cup from Casca Aang ushered Katara into the kitchen of the tea shop, and Farnese turned to acknowledge the arrival of her formerly absent companions.

"Hello, Master, Guts, how was the trip here?" She offered at an attempt at a gracious introduction.

"Fine. Everything was fine." The flustered girl replied trying to downplay the ordeals of the day.

"Hey Guts! Forget about that Guts! This guy was bragging about some super 'special' space sword, so I told him how badass you and the Dragonslayer are and he doesn't believe me! He says no one could really use a sword that heavy!" Isidro cried while making a face at Sokka.

"And?" Guts replied in a dismissive tone.

"Well! Don'tcha wanna prove 'em wrong?! Ya'know show 'em how cool 'n strong you are." The boy exclaimed vexed.

"Not really." The Black Swordsman again undercut Isidro's excitement.

"Come on kid. I just said a sword that size would be way too impractical in actual combat. I'm sure your friend is great at hitting training dummies." Sokka retorted with the usual amount of skepticism and snark. "Hey I know why don't we have a little sparring match, swordsman to swordsman." He added.

"Sokka don't egg on our guests." Zuko said trying to diffuse a situation he was quickly growing uncomfortable with.

"Hey ya'know, there's a real easy way ta see what Guts can do with that hunk of metal." Toph piped up.

"Toph Don't!" Zuko said sternly in an undeniably firm tone. Serpico and the elves perked up at the tension in the young man's voice.

"IT'S TIME FOR-" Toph began an announcer like introduction.

"Toph NO!" Zuko shouted.

"EARTHRUMBLE VII! Except ya' know without the stadium, crowd, or other earth benders." Toph continued strong and finished weak. Zuko's head was now firmly in his hands.

"Toph you can't just challenge people to spontaneous duels." Zuko groaned out.

"Really? And why can't i?" Toph questioned the young firebender.

"Because it's rude and dangerous!" Zuko attempted to reason with the his stubborn companion.

"Huh, I thought you would be cool with this. Like isn't there a whole fire nation tradition of fighting random firebenders?" Toph countered.

"Agni Kai is completely different!" Zuko answered unexpectedly passionate surprising even himself. Guts' his party began looking increasingly anxious. (Goddammit we still need a new plan, what the hell are we going to do?) Guts thought when an interesting plan squirmed into view.

"So you kids want to fight me, right?" The man in the black armor asked.

"Sure it should be a nice workout." Sokka replied less confident than before.

"Come on big guy let's do this!" Toph erupted with excitement.

"Fine then, but only if you-" Guts offered

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Whatever LET'S GO!" Toph interrupted grinning and itching for a fight.


	7. Chapter 7

Aang hastily beckons Katara into the into the serving area of the Jasmine Dragon.

"Aang, we were in the middle of something. What is it?" Katara asks

"Katara... I… I think there's something wrong with that man." Aang says obviously unsettled.

"What do you mean? Are you okay? Did he do something to you?" Katara inquires frantically

"N-no… it's not like that. He...it's. it's just... hmm..." Aang says still seemingly shaken and unable to properly convey the his thoughts.

"Aang, i'm with you. Just take a deep breath calm your nerves." The girl calmly advises. Aang lookes into her eyes takes a breath holds it for a few seconds and begins to speak.

"Alright, It's kind of hard to explain, but hes like ...like Koh… his energy, it's malevolent." Aang says puzzling out his words uncertain of their meaning in relation to her.

"Koh? The 'Face Stealer' right? What does this mean? Is it possible Guts is a spirit?" Katara prods cautiously.

"I'm not sure, but I think maybe one of my past lives might know or someone from the spirit world. Either way i'll need time to find out, and in that time we should-" Aang stops abruptly interrupted by the bellow of an enthusiastic Earthbender.

"IT'S TIME FOR EARTH RUMBLE VII!"

Aang and Katara exchange a look like something of a cross between exasperation, disappointment, and jaw dropping disbelief.

"We can't let them fight! That man is dangerous!" Aang says moving to leave before Katara grabs his arm.

"Wait, I have an idea." Katara speaks softly while pulling Aang close to whisper in his ear.

"Hold it, Toph!" Katara says, walking into the main room, speaking in an authoritative tone all too familiar to Toph.

"Ah well, it was worth a shot." Beifong reasons punctuated with a deflated sigh.

"Let's make this an event!" Katara says smiling. The earthbender stares slack jawed in unison with Sokka and Zuko's.

"But, we'll need a couple days to get the word out and ready a stadium." Katara turns to the outsiders. "So, would you guys mind staying here for a bit? We'll prepare rooms, food, baths you name it."

Farnese's eyes light up at the young lady's offer. Quickly scanning her compatriots' faces she tries gauging their reactions to the proposal. Schierke starts playing with her hair seemingly puzzling out the pros and cons. Serpico's face rests with a smile likely already content with whatever decision he had come to own his own. Isidro rubs his chin and starts grinning like a monkey. Guts stood stone faced as usual, and Casca begins playing with Farnese's hair.

"I think, we should put it to a majority vote." Farnese speaks breaking the silence.

"I think that would be for the best." Schierke nods in agreement. "Those for"-Isidro, the elves, Farnese, and Serpico raise their hands-" and… uh… never mind. I suppose we will be staying here..." The little witch concludes trailing off quietly, and turns her eyes to the floor.

"Well, that settles that then." Katara smiles pleasantly.

* * *

"And here, is where the girls will be staying." Katara says finishing the band of outsider's tour of a rather large house in the upper ring district of Ba Sing Se.

The interior, a far cry from the castles and cabins of their world, two large bedrooms, a large sitting room, made up of woolen like material coupled strangely with wooden floors, paper window like dividers and sliding wood doors. The exterior an odd design seemingly built around a rock garden courtyard. Aang, Zuko, and Sokka are gone leaving the Earthbender and the Waterbender alone with their strange guests.

"Jeez. We're really rollin' out the red carpet here, huh." Toph blurts out picking her nose.

"Yes, we cannot thank you enough for your abundant hospitality." Farnese says earnestly and bows her head self-consciously.

In response Katara elbows Toph in the ribs, which the Earthbender takes like nothing and chuckles. The Waterbender frowns and walks again to center attention and claps.

"Now, if you need anything don't be afraid to ask you're our guests here, so you don't have to worry about a thing. Also if you want to go out and explore the city I think it would be for the best if you asked one of us to guide you." Katara says hoping she isn't being too obvious. "...so you don't get lost. Ya'know this city is quite the concrete jungle"

Guts raises an eyebrow and Serpico rubs his chin still wearing his smile like mask. Katara scratches the back of her head and chuckles nervously.

"So, uh, it's up to you guys if you want to stay here or go out, but lunch will be served in a few hours so you if you want to stay here that'd be fine too." Katara says recovering.

"If possible I would like to acquaint myself with this city, if you wouldn't mind. Would either of you perhaps like to accompany me?" Farnese asks turning to Katara.

"Absolutely. Does anyone else want to tag along?" Katara

"I think I would like to join you as well, my lady." Serpico.

"I wanna go too!" Shouts Puck.

"Yo!" Isidro shouts.

"So, pretty much everybody except for Guts, Schierke, and Ivalera then? I guess i'll stay here with them. Katara, you can handle their tour right?" Toph casually spits out.

With that acknowledgment the young waterbender leads the guests out as Farnese and Serpico wrangle Casca. Almost instinctively Guts makes to leave, but is stopped by Schierke's voice inside his head saying.

"I think it would be best if some of us were to remain here… you specifically, sorry Guts."

As if to cover his motion he cracks his neck and walks out on to the courtyard through a pair of large sliding doors and begins a training routine.

"I'm guessing you have a reason for that? Care to fill me in?" Guts responds in kind.

"Yes, their friends seem to be perched hiding around us although their Od isn't inherently hostile they are cautious. I believe you may be their target, and if that is the case we would be better off with Casca under Farnese's watch elsewhere. Especially under Serpico's care, and I can also keep watch over them from here."

"Okay." Guts says ending the conversation.

Guts brings the DragonSlayer to his hands and begins taking practice swings at the air, half preparing for a possible ambush, half clearing his mind and centering himself.

"So, you're already prepping for the tourney huh? I guess I could stand to sharpen up a technique or two." Toph walks over into the garden a couple feet from him and joins Guts in some sandbending training.

[Guts it seems like one of our observers are making their way toward us the other two are remaining in their position.] Schierke relays to the man telepathically.

"So, Toph, I was wondering for what reason do you wish to fight Guts?" The little witch trys prying for information.

"Same reasons I'd want to fight anyone" Toph pauses for dramatic effect, and Guts raises an eyebrow. "Well, for one it's fun, and also to prove that I am the strongest and best earthbender in the world."

A subtle smile creeps onto The Black Swordsman's face, then quickly recedes. Schierke sits straight up staring at the door expectantly, yet nothing seems to happen. With a start Guts finds his muscles stiffening, and soon his mind going blank. However before Schierke can react she finds herself imprisoned in the blind girl's stone not painfully held but firm enough to prevent movement.

[What are you?!] A young boy's voice echoes inside Guts' head.

* * *

/Perspective shift to before the group left for the house tour, because fuck you! I'm a shitty writer!/

"Oh Aang, Zuko, don't you have diplomatic duties to attend to?" Katara says seemingly hiding something.

"Right I almost forgot Kuei wanted us to report in on that huge plot of land dropping from the sky!" Aang says rubbing the back of his head. Toph focuses on Aang scrutinizing him then scratches her head.

Zuko narrows his eyes for a split second hen says. "Right. You should probably come too Sokka, I heard that some Water Tribesman were looking for you at the palace." The scarred boy heads toward the door the Avatar following him.

"Uh, yeah sure..." The young swordsman follows the prince.

After they've travled far enough from the tea shop Aang pulls his friends to the side to explain Katara's plan to them.

"… so after they get to the house, i'll enter the spirit world and investigate what's causing this ominous aura." Aang finishes explaining the plan while Sokka and Zuko stare dumbfounded.

"WHAT?!" Sokka

"Are you... Well... I mean... You are the Avatar, so spirit world shenanigans are kind of your thing… but are you sure that's wise… or safe?" Zuko

"well i'm not entirely sure, but Katara wants to help them. And I can't just turn my back on people in need! But I need to make sure helping them is the right thing to do."

"Alright! Fine! But what exactly do you plan to do in the spirit world, exactly?" Sokka

"Well, Guts gives of the same feeling as a malicious spirit, so I figure being in the spirit world will give me a clearer view of what's happening. In the mean time while wear waiting for the right moment to strike I'll commune with as many past Avatars as I can." Aang spells out his part in the plan obviously improvised on the spot.

"I mean, you are kind of the expert on this so… I've got your back." Sokka says half grinning.

After the agreement Aang takes a meditative pose and enters a state of oneness with his past lives. The first to appear is Avatar Roku, who basically does the wise old man version of shrugging.

Some time later, Katara leaves with almost all of the outsiders, and Sokka shakes Aang out of his meditation to relay the situation. With a nod Aang begins readying himself for traversal into the spirit world. Dashing into the building in spirit form Aang sees a four legged shadow beast chained to Guts barring it's row of sharp jagged fangs at the grim man's throat. The boy freezes in place as the creature's gaze snaps to the boy and cocks it's head to the side.

The Airbender steals his resolve and asks the spirit? "What are you?!"

The beast opens it's maw as much as it can until the chains spring to life locking it's mouth in place. What can only be described as the unearthly combination of scraping metal and a sinister cackle spills from the beast's mouth as it begins to speak.

"I, kill… I, will kill" it drags out the words in a low bone chilling tone.

"Leave spirit!" Aang shouts meagerly pushing through the fear.

"Kill spirits! Kill demons! Kill apostles! Kill humans!" It's voice gets louder, however it doesn't seem to be speaking to or even looking at Aang anymore.

"Please run away young Avatar." A high pitch voice comes from a small plant spirit in the form of a green squirrel-cat holding something in it's paw.

"That _thing,_ it's a monster. And it's far too strong, please run." the spirit concludes sobbing, pulling whatever's in it's paws closer to it's chest.

Aang sees black dust slips bit by bit from it's paws. Then the boy's focus shifts to the man chained to the beast. His expression no longer stoic and cold but something of a frightful grimace. Aang, against his better judgment, steps closer to the man entangled with the beast. He circles and gauges the monster's reaction to him carefully staying out of it's range. While testing the chains' strength and restrictive capabilities he finds a blind spot where the beast cannot attack or even reach.

Aang steps forward cautiously and places his spiritual hand on Gut's back and tries to use a variation of a trick learned from a lion turtle. A flash of malicious and hints of benevolent energy bursts from the man's back enveloping the chains holding the beast as well as Aang. The energy melts the chains holding the beast, but Aang is gone disappeared into thin air. In the explosion of energy the Avatar is swept up in a flurry of horrifying visions;

A lone baby crying in a puddle of entrails beneath a tree of dangling corpses. A child enduring a battle field killing a man in a desperate struggle. A giant bull-like humanoid fighting Guts. A beautiful man standing in front of some sort of palace with a young woman at his side and Guts staring up at him from the bottom of a set of stairs with a short haired, lucid Casca. The same man standing sword in hand staring down Guts while Casca and a few unfamiliar people standing aside. Casca in full armor throwing herself off a cliff. An emaciated man in an iron helmet. And finally a land of red stone faces stretching into infinity, a distinct bevy of emotions practically burst forth from the vision: horror, betrayal, seething hatred, fear, and sorrow.

* * *

Following Aang's spirit form by a few Sokka and Zuko bust down the door to the house ready for action. Instead however, they find the little witch girl encased in a stone prison and the man in black unmoving. The swordsman's body shakes as his limbs stir like they're moving against his force. A black lupine-esque helmet materializes on the man's back and with a swift chomping motion clamps down around his head.

Without warning, and in an instant the DrgonSlayer bares down on the nearest living thing, which in this case is Toph. Luckily, the girl reacts fast enough to erect a pillar of rock to shield her from the blow. Unluckily, the strike is far more powerful than she could compensate for, and the massive hunk of metal breaks through the shield cutting a couple centimeters into the blind girl's arm.

"Oh spirits of the verdant earth I beseech thy assistance **RESTRAIN!** " Schierke intonates, and in response errant blades of grass form huge vines and grapple Guts.

Seeing the opportunity Toph softens the ground beneath her aggressor. The vines pull him down as he struggles to get free. The first to sink is his legs up to the knees then the DragonSlayer up to the hilt and the ground stiffens locking the attacker and weapon in place.

[Serpico, Farnese, we are in dire straits please return to us immediately!] Schierke contacts her allies.

Zuko and Sokka rush to their friends aid ignoring the witch and the man trapped in stone. Closer inspection reveals worrying blood-loss, in spite of her brave smile.

"We need to get Katara here quick!" Sokka shouts desperately tying a tourniquet on Toph's bicep. "Zuko shoot a your flames straight up from here, and make it a big one!"

Zuko nods and shoots an impressive burst of fire out of the open air rock garden.


	8. Chapter 8

Aang feels his very being filled with horror and sorrow as the tragedy of Guts' life plays out before his very eyes. The boy cries and screams and clutches his heart hopelessly crying out.

"DESTROY!" The shadowy beast howls breaking Aang out of his stupor and into a desperate fear.

The boy frantically searches for the origin of the howl and finds it deadlocked with Guts in an isolated dark void.

"You will kill." the beast snarls chomping down on Gut's neck.

From it's bite the beast begins spreading itself onto and into Guts' body. Guts growls and attempts to pull the beast away from him finding his prosthetic missing. With one arm Guts can only annoy the beast with his attempts to free himself.

Without missing a beat Aang dashes toward the frenetic pair and begins attempting to pull the beast away from Guts. The beast pulls it's teeth from Gut's neck and snaps at the boy narrowly missing the airbender's hand. With the monster distracted Guts grabs it by the back of the neck and shoulder throws it away from him and the boy.

"Dammit..." Guts grunts out.

"GUTS?! GUTS?! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" A familiar voice rings across the void. "WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"Over here Schierke!" Guts keeps his eyes locked on the beast.

They both watch as the beast recovers and begins charging towards them. Mouth a gap and showing of hundreds of pearly white dagger-like teeth the creature readying to pounce on the boy. Guts watches carefully trying to find an opening, but before an opportunity presents itself the beast is airborne heading for Aang.

Instinctively Aang tries to bend and … surprisingly, it works! A jet of flames spring out of the frightened boy's hands and engulf the beast and blasts it writhing backwards. The newly summoned fire lights up the void like a beckon drawing Schierke to the two.

"GUTS!" She shouts flying toward the avatar's light. "What has happened? This realm... it's wrong..."

"Is there some way out?" Aang asks meekly.

"I do not know, this place... it's somehow different from the astral plane..." The little witch ponders.

"It's not the same as the spirit world either… I can bend here." The avatar adds. "We'll need to try something. Schierke, Guts, i'll try going into the Avatar state to see if theres some way for me to get us out of her, but I need time and protection. Can I count on you two?"

Schierke nods hopefully.

"I'll need a weapon." Guts states plainly.

Aang thinks for a moment and assumes an earthbending stance.

"Please work." The boy says going through the motions and slowly but surely congealing a patch of the shadowy void near Guts into vaguely Dragonslayer like silhouette.

"Thanks kid." Guts smirks and readies the impromptu weapon.

The beast, still ablaze, charges at the newly armed Gut while Schierke begins summoning dirt golems from her bag to surround and protect Aang as he enters the Avatar state. The boy takes a meditative stance slams his knuckles together and his tattoos begin glowing with a strong blue light. Guts steps into a quick swipe across the beast's snout sending it careening away

The light from Aang's tattoos begin spreading to his entire body then engulfing the area around him including Guts and Schierke. The light forms a huge pillar of light piercing through the void like a bolt of lighting from a gloomy sky. Aang feels an odd peace as his body automatically moves into bending stances he had no knowledge of. The light congeals like water and rushes down on the three of them and pushes them through the ground.


	9. Chapter 9

With all the force of a great typhoon Guts, Schierke, and Aang are forced through the bottom of the void into the actual spirit world. The trio scramble hurriedly their respective bodies where they left them. As the hole to the void seals up the beast of darkness rushes the closing portal. Schierke sees the creature attempting to escape and reaches into her bag and pulls out a bottle of purified sea salt.

" _ **SE CARCUM!**_ " She commands the salt to burst forth and form a wall preventing the beast from advancing.

With their newly afforded time Schierke and Guts take in the sight of Katara using her water to heal Toph while Zuko and Sokka worriedly hold the rest of their party in detention. Aang begins scrambling out to find his body only to realize Zuko or Sokka must've dragged it in earlier. Guts finds and re-enters his body neck deep in the hardened ground by the rest of his crew. Schierke finds herself being held by Farnese while Sokka points some sort of weapon in their faces.

"It's fine. I'm fine, it's fine." Toph grumbles in a vain attempt to ease her friends' nerves.

"NO! IT IS MOST CERTAINLY IS NOT FINE!" Katara scolds the young earthbender.

The girls' wound wasn't deep but it was quite long, spanning from her elbow to her shoulder and bleeding at a startling rate. Toph held her split flesh together as Katara worked her water along the laceration gradually turning a muddied crimson Toph did her best to hide the pain, but every now and then Katara's water hit an especially sensitive spot and the young lady couldn't help but grimace. Katara felt her heart fill with immense guilt over leaving her friend alone, and anger at the strangers they readily accepted as a scowl found it place upon her face.

Aang's eyelids spring open as he bolts upright with a gasp. Aang huffs and puffs like a chimney all while clutching his chest, and around the same time Schierke and Guts stir to consciousness.

"Aang are you okay?!" Sokka breaks away from the strangers and places a hand on his shoulder.

"It was so bad." Aang mumbles through chattering teeth.

"I-i uh… what happened here?" Aang says seeing Katara healing Toph and all the stranger detained.

"Well, while you were out that guy went nuts and attacked us!" Sokka spits out.

"oh..." The airbender's shoulders slump as he collects himself. "I think… I think that may have been my fault..."

"WHAT!?" Sokka involuntarily shouts into the monk's ear.

"I found some type of thing attached to Guts and i think it fed off my presence... Schierke you seemed familiar with that monster, does that sound right?"

"WHY ARE YOU ASKING HER?" Sokka flails his arms wildly.

"Sokka let him finish!" Zuko chimes in while Katara fumes in the background and Toph listens intently.

"She… she went into the spirit world... and she saved us. Schierke what was that and why was it tied to Guts?" Aang inquires.

The attention of the room shifts dramatically to the little witch who had just regained herself. Katara's harsh stare softens, if only a little and Toph places a hand to the ground readily measuring both the girl and her bald companion, heart rates. Schierke rises to her feet, inhales sharply, scratches the back of her head, places her hands behind her back, and begins speaking.

"Well, you see..." She struggles to find the words. "i don't actually know that much about the Hound... but it seems to be some form of daemon that feeds off of Guts' negative emotions. What truly puzzles me is that it manifested inspite of my sealing magic and without provocation?"

Aang nods along puzzling together the gist of what the girl said while all of his friends found themselves lost.

"You said that monster was bound by magic and it feeds of negative emotion, right?" Aang waits for Schierke's response, which comes in the form of a thoughtful nod. "Then, I think it fed off me, my presence in the spirit world and my mistrust… is that possible?"

"There is much I do not know about the beast, and I cannot ask my master about it here but if I had to guess it would make sense. I felt an influx in od just before guts lost control to the beast. if that was you astral form-" Schierke speaks carefully choosing each word very deliberately until she is interrupted.

"So, this is my fault..." The avatar solemnly bows his head to the man in the ground and Toph. "I'm sorry."

Guts narrows his eyes and tilts his head to each side cracking his neck seemingly uncertain as how to feel.

"I think he would appreciate the apology a lot more, if he wasn't neck deep in the dirt..." Farnese cuts in.

"We're not just gonna let 'em go right? I mean I don't really understand what happened but he attacked Toph! That psycho nearly took her arm off." Sokka spoke to a sentiment Katara and Zuko held in spite of Aang's words.

"Although I respect your insight as the avatar I can't help but find myself agreeing with Sokka." Zuko

"So what, you're the only one who gets second chances 'round here?" Toph rebukes the scarred emperor while feeling the scar on her newly healed arm.

Zuko looks away and feels the familiar licks of shame at his heart, while the blind girl begins bending Guts loose from his temporary home in the ground.

"Hold on! That's not the same and you know it!" Katara shouts interrupting her friend's bending.

"Oh, yeah! You're right Zuko used to chase you all around the world trying to kill you guys before _he_ turned over a new leaf!" Toph escalates.

Katara opens her mouth readying to rebut her point, but clenches her teeth instead of actually saying anything. In response to his recent incidental chastisement the fire lord silently takes a seat against a wall. Toph waits for another interruption then just when she starts continuing raising the swordsman from the ground.

"I'm sorry Zuko, Toph that was too far." Aang says clamming his nerves. "But while I was in that place between realms… I saw Guts' memories." The boy shares a knowing solemn glace with a bewildered Guts and a very upset and very not lucid Casca.

"What?" Katara questions with a mixture of surprise and curiosity.

"Yeah I don't really understand how that happened either but, while I don't believe Guts is a conventionally 'good' person he certainly isn't at fault here."

"What…" Guts starts hesitantly. "what did you see, exactly?" he finishes through gritted teeth.

"Enough. For now, I think you and you're friends should stay here while Katara, Sokka, Zuko, Toph talk some stuff over first." Aang had finally pushed the horrors and despair down, at least temporarily.


	10. Chapter 10

**HOURS LATER**

Guts and his party find themselves in a fairly large gray stone room with basic sleeping bags strewn about, one exit and multiple small heavily barred and reinforced windows lining the walls equidistant from each other. Through the windows too small for even the children in the party to fit through. Puck and Ivalera lean against the bars in the windows occasionally seeing the guards circling the perimeter. As the heavy stomps of the patrols prevent there from even being a silence to break, and the groups passes time in their own ways.

Schierke teaches Farnese a few simple spells and the methodology behind them. Isidro walks around kicking and tapping the bars and the walls searching for a secret passage or a loose bar but mainly just keeping himself occupied. Serpico tenuously studies a scrap of writing he snatched from the library and keeps an eye on Guts. Guts simply sits in a corner contemplating what had happened, and what to do nexr.

"I'm booored." Isidro groans. "Let's just bust out! It's not like those guards could stop Guts or even Serpico!"

"Those patrols aren't there to stop us, they're there to send an alert to our oh so magnanimous host." Serpico bops the boy on the head with his empty sheath.

"Erhm, excuse me Sir Guts but is it really the best idea to continue bearing that cursed armor. I don't mean to insinuate a lack of trust or faith in you but..." Farnese pulls her attention away from her master and carefully voices her opinion… perhaps a bit too cautiously

Guts looks downs at his raven black chest plate and feels a hollow echo of something no longer there in the back of his mind.

 **MEANWHILE**

"It just feels a little wrong to tell someone else's life story, so please please just trust me when i say." Aang tries to shake his friends curiosity for the dark history burned into his mind. "That man has seen more death and raw human atrocity than anyone should, and from that some sort of darkness formed in his mind and soul and some how it became a real fully formed spirit."

"Hey hey, c'mon Aang if you want us to trust and eventually forgive him we'll need a little bit more than that." Sokka chimes in.

"Combining everything we've all collectively been through wouldn't even compare to a tenth of the suffering he's endured, and even that may be an understatement." The boy says severely.

"Aang, i'm sure we can handle it, and if you don't tell us you know Sokka's just gonna go bug the guy himself." Katara offers a veiled ultimatum.

Aang breaths in deeply steeling his nerves. "Gut's was born from a hanged corpse, adopted by a woman traveling band of mercenaries who he would watch die three years later then he was abused by the man taking care of him took his first life when he was six then accidentally killed his adoptive father figure while he was trying to murder him."

Aang takes a breath and gauges his comrades reactions most of them simply stunned and in something of a stupor, to which Aang takes a deep breath and says. "And it gets _worse_ form there..."

"Oh…" Zuko mournfully breaks the silence while avoiding looking at Aang.

"Oof. Yikes." Toph follows up with her own unique awkward mix of sorrow and sympathy.

Sokka, to his credit, simply took a few deep breaths while resting his gaze on the floor and just taking in the new information. Katara frowns with regret and realization that if Guts' was the only one among their party to exude such a desolate feeling he might've already given into that calling that beckoned her to seek revenge on the scum who stole her mother's life.

"Alright, I think I understand at least a bit more clearly now, and I can tell this is making you uncomfortable so i'll agree to give them one more chance." She concludes seemingly unfinished.

"Thank you, Katara." Aang expresses genuinely, soulfully, and barely holding back a tearful 'i love you.'

"Soooo…" Sokka speaks before fully forming his thoughts. "How are we supposed to help them?"

Aang turns away and cringes.

 **BACK IN THE CELL**

Everyone except for Guts lies sleeping in their provided sleeping bags. The black swordsman, whether by habit or simple insomnia, finds him self awake leaning against the intersection of walls. When the night goes still and quiet Guts feel his neck grow slightly wet and warm spurring him to swipe two fingers across his brand. Fresh blood, but no sting… no pain, no anxious feeling knocking at the back of his mind and no visible threat. Then comes a scream from just outside followed by a weak voice whaling.

"Han Bu! My son where are you my son! Please come home!" An emaciated ghastly form of a man comes lazily floating through the east wall.

Guts instinctively readies himself, but before he attacks or reacts, the ghost locks eyes with guts and asks.

"Sir, please sir where is my son? Do you know where my Han Bu is?" So much heartache and hope conveyed by just the look in his voice catch Guts off guard.

The moment of hesitation from the black swordsman gave the ghost enough time to look him over and move on still calling for his missing son, and now waking the other sleeping in the cell. Everyone except for Isidro snaps to their feet awake and readily taking in the situation just in time to see another two ghost float in through the walls wailing.

"Guts, what's happening?" Serpico asks shocked the at the swordsman's passivity. "I don't understand… they aren't attacking?"

"Fei Li why..."One of the ghost struggles out through tears and sobbing.

Then as Isidro finally begins to wake, ten- fifteen- twenty- thirty more ghost enter the cell as if drawn in by some unseen swirling nexus.

"I'LL KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU BASTARDS! YOU WON'T TAKE MY CITY!"

"Who… who am I?"

"Burn it all away all away..."

"Someone save me please."

"OH MY GOD A FUCKING GHOST!"

The howls, wails, and whispers blend into a cacophonous storm of noise.

"Ugh… whass happen-YEARGGGGGHHHH" Isidro says wiping the sleep from his eyes and coming face to face with a ghost.

Isidro flails wildly at the ghost his hands momentarily distort the woman's visage and harmlessly pass through. The ghost takes no notice and casually floats through the boy merely causing a shiver while the ghost continues through the back of the boy. Gut takes notice and reaches out with and grabs one of the ghost who reacts with shock as the swordsman locks his grasp around the figures throat.

"Who?Why?How?" The ghost looks dumbstruck at the man choke holding him.

Guts lets go and the ghost leaves the cell in a hurry. The guards finally make there way to the party's lodgings with the avatar and friends trailing close behind.

"H-hello spirits please calm down, I am here to help you." The avatar awkwardly requests entering the room.

"THE AVATAR…

"Sir Roku…

"AVATAR…

"SPIRIT BRIDGE…

"Avatar…

"Madame Kyoshi…

The spirits turn to attention all enraptured by the boy's presence.


End file.
